


冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》续40 只要你爱着我，我就会一直爱你

by xianerwang



Category: 1 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianerwang/pseuds/xianerwang
Relationships: 冰瀚 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》续40 只要你爱着我，我就会一直爱你

040  
“大爷，我拿奖了！你快看，我拿奖了！我拿到了年度飞跃男演员。”  
“这是演员高瀚宇拿到的第一个奖，以后还会有第二个，第三个！”  
“大爷，你看到了吗呜呜呜……”  
高瀚宇趴在桌上，抱着奖杯，对着屏幕一会哭一会笑，脸颊上是可爱的红晕。  
桌上有三个空了的酒瓶，镜头看不见的地方还不知道有多少。  
季肖冰第N次无奈地扶额，耐着性子哄他。  
“看到了看到了，我家糕糕超棒的，喝醉了就早点睡觉吧，乖。”  
他知道高瀚宇今天肯定会很开心，但是没想到会开心到喝成这样，宙宙也不劝着点。  
“大爷，你知道吗？我今天给好多CP粉签名了，还有个假粉拿着你的单人照片让我签，我一看，这不是大爷吗哈哈哈哈，你说好不好笑？”  
高瀚宇自己说完先乐了起来，动作有点夸张地把桌子拍得咚咚响。  
这已经是他第五遍说这个笑话。  
季肖冰觉得头疼。  
倒不是怕高瀚宇扰民，而是现在已经是凌晨五点了，高瀚宇再闹下去天该亮了。  
离他应该起床拍戏的时间还有一个小时，如果这一个小时没法把高瀚宇哄睡，他可能会很麻烦。  
总不能让冷冷代他哄人吧？  
“大爷，大爷你有没在听？你是不是困了？要不然你睡觉，我给你唱歌哄你睡呀嘿嘿……”高瀚宇打了个酒嗝，笑嘻嘻的。  
季肖冰一想，这个倒是可以，说不定他自己唱着唱着就睡着了。  
“好呀，我的乖狗狗想唱什么歌给我听呀？”  
他最近经常喊他狗狗，原因不需要说明。  
高瀚宇放下奖杯乐呵呵地站了起来，开始手舞足蹈。  
“今天是个好日子，心想的事儿都能成嗝……刚刚不算，重来，我唱到哪了？”  
他歪了歪头。  
可爱。  
季肖冰赶紧检查了一下屏幕上面的录屏显示，确定还在录之后，笑着说：“你唱到一起梦游。”  
把人往睡眠上面引准没错。  
果然不太清醒的高瀚宇中招了，醉眼朦胧地看了一眼屏幕，坐下来开始哼唱。  
“我终于开了口，还把你抱着走，哪怕你从来都不讲道理  
你随意的把双腿盘在我的腰间  
撕掉那虚伪的标签  
不经意飘在我身边刘海像是那工笔画写意的描边……”  
唱歌变成了rap，越唱越低，像在喃喃自语。  
季肖冰看着他，看到高瀚宇的脑袋最后一次埋进臂弯里再没抬起来，歌声换成了鼾声。  
呼……  
他整个人松懈下来，伸了个懒腰，又揉了揉酸疼的肩膀。  
总算哄睡着了，可累死他了，以后可千万不准高瀚宇再喝这么多酒，至少没在他身边不准喝。  
季肖冰关闭视频通话，看了一眼时间，赶紧争分夺秒爬到床上，不到1分钟就响起了鼾声。  
他正在拍的剧有许多打戏，一把老骨头本来就很累了，这么熬一晚上不休息简直要命。  
仿佛才闭上眼睛闹钟就响了，头一阵阵地疼，季肖冰手一滑点了十分钟后响，继续鼾声大作。  
十分钟后，闹钟再度响起，季肖冰却没有醒来，闹铃化作了梦境，响了整整三分钟都没能把他叫醒，直到冷冷过来拍门。  
“季老师，季老师，你醒了吗？该起床上班了！”  
“砰砰砰”！  
“季老师，快醒醒！”  
“砰砰砰砰砰”！  
“砰”！  
门被一把拉开，睡眼惺忪满脸恶气的季肖冰看着门外吓得瑟瑟发抖的助理几秒，又把门关上了。  
冷冷抚着胸口。  
老板的起床气太吓人，他刚刚还以为自己要被杀了。  
几分钟后，季肖冰打着呵欠出现在片场，眼睛都睁不开，心里面把高瀚宇骂了一百遍。  
拿个小奖而已，乐成那样，不知道的人还以为是拿了奥斯卡男主角。  
不过骂归骂，季肖冰并没有怎么怪他。  
高瀚宇是因为信任他，才敢这样把获奖开心的情绪全部对他倾泻，这副样子要是被有心人看到，估计会传出高瀚宇拿了个奖就飘了的谣言。  
娱乐圈是个吃人的地方，步步惊心。  
大概高瀚宇醉酒醒了也知道自己给季肖冰添了麻烦，三天后就主动送上了们。  
他摇着尾巴给季肖冰做饭，给季肖冰按摩，给季肖冰暖床。  
“啊！大爷好棒，嗯……用力，再深点，啊！就是那里，好多，唔，好舒服……”他扭着屁股叫得骚气冲天。  
季肖冰红着眼睛，把他的腿抬高了正面艹他，没有辜负这些勾引之词，把高瀚宇艹到几乎精尽人亡。  
“呜……哥哥。”  
到最后高瀚宇只能呜咽着唤他，性器顶端可怜兮兮地吐出一点点精液，就疲软了下去。  
季肖冰在他体内狠狠射精，退出来扯掉安全套扔到一边，抱上去寻找他的唇，重重亲吻。  
唇瓣红肿。  
高瀚宇全身上下都是欢爱的痕迹，胸前两点也被掐吸得通红，像两颗红果子。  
“以后还敢喝那么多吗？”季肖冰半撑在他身上问他。  
高瀚宇轻轻摇头，抱着他翻了个身，脑袋埋在他肩上蹭了几下，闻着他身上的味道，舒服地叹息。  
他累得不想说话。  
“起来，去洗澡。”季肖冰推了推他。  
“唔……让我缓缓，大爷你太强了，我受不住。”高瀚宇小小声地抱怨。  
每次让季肖冰放开了做，他都觉得要被做死了，没完没了的抽插，没完没了地换姿势，他射了好几回季肖冰还坚挺着，让他怀疑人生。  
“行了，我知道你还有体力，去洗澡，乖，我扛不动你。”季肖冰得到夸奖，笑着拍了拍他的屁股。  
他们做完一直都是一起洗，季肖冰当0的时候偶尔会懒得动，让高瀚宇抱进去，但不论何时，季肖冰都抱不动高瀚宇。  
肌肉的重量不能小看。  
高瀚宇很委屈，但还是爬了起来，故意把手放季肖冰肩上，重量半压着他。  
季肖冰没有拒绝，就着身上挂着半个人的姿势走进浴室，一眼看到了镜子。  
好看的镜子不会说谎，里面全裸的两个男人相互拥抱着，全都是一副餍足的表情。  
“大爷，你这胳膊不行呀，得练，不然太细了，摔倒容易骨折，你最近拍戏有很多需要受身的镜头吧？有用替身吗？”  
高瀚宇捏了捏季肖冰的胳膊。  
季肖冰伸过去跟他一比对，发现自己胳膊是他的二分之一粗……  
“打戏不多，主要还是枪戏和跑戏，装腔作势我的强项。”  
他不以为然地放下胳膊，走进淋浴间，高瀚宇立即挤了进去，从后面紧紧贴着他，贪婪地把脸放他肩膀上嗅来嗅去。  
“放开，你是小孩吗？这样怎么洗澡？”  
季肖冰哭笑不得。  
“怎么不能洗了？来，大爷，我帮你拿沐浴露。”  
高瀚宇伸手去够沐浴露，把季肖冰完全包围在了自己身前的空间，随着探出手的姿势贴得更紧，身上的黏腻全都蹭在了一起。  
“我假设你还想让我再来一次？”  
季肖冰转头亲了他一口。  
高瀚宇傻了，眼神闪烁，两腿发虚。  
“骗你的，快洗澡吧，累死了。”季肖冰又亲了一口，反手揉了揉他的头发。  
“哼，总欺负人。”  
高瀚宇嘟囔着，但真的不敢再造次，老老实实洗澡，洗完澡擦干爬到床上。  
虽然很累，但每次见面都来之不易，两个人倒是都没睡觉的心思，抱在一起有一句没一句地聊天。  
高瀚宇和季肖冰说最近拍摄的趣事，抱怨一些琐事。  
季肖冰和高瀚宇讲自己正在拍的这部戏，比较着林泽和展耀雷同又完全不同的角色差异。  
聊着聊着，高瀚宇突然冒出来一句。  
“大爷，你说金骨朵我们能一起走红毯吗？”  
早在十几天前，他们就提前收到了金骨朵年度颁奖典礼的邀请函，一直到最近几天才看到金骨朵官方放出来的投票网页。  
这个颁奖典礼在半个月后，被提名的是《SCI谜案集》。  
“不就红毯吗？你想走几遍，我就陪你走几遍。”  
季肖冰的回答是握紧了他的手，和他交换了一个深情的吻。  
他的狗子看似大大咧咧，一派乐观的模样，实际上对这种形式上的东西看得很重，不然也不会因为得个奖就闹了他一个晚上。  
红毯吗？  
他也吃不准公司那边会不会干预。  
说好了明面上老死不相往来，可这是SCI谜案集的盛会，他们身为双男主，和施导一起走红毯本应该是理直气壮的事。  
唉。  
“大爷，如果……”高瀚宇显然也想到了那一茬。  
“没有如果，要真有如果，我给你铺一条红毯，独属于我们两个的红毯。”季肖冰摸了摸他的头。  
高瀚宇的眼睛立马亮了。  
“大爷，你在跟我求婚吗！”  
他乐不可支地笑歪了嘴。  
季肖冰愣了一下，他还真没想那么多，只是随口一说，反正他家狗子想要什么，他都会尽力去给。  
“嗯，没有戒指，只有一张饼，看你要不要。”  
他笑了，顺着他的话说。  
“要要要！当然要！”  
高瀚宇猛点头，整个人兴奋到就差爬起来做俯卧撑。  
“行了，好好睡觉，别乱动，不然我可不保证会不会继续折腾你。”季肖冰语带威胁。  
高瀚宇红着脸打了他一下，抱着他在床上滚成一团，被子都被拱到了一边。  
半晌，他撑起身子，轻咳了一声，突然严肃起来。  
“季肖冰，你跟我求婚，我同意了，你可不准反悔，也不准说是骗我的，不然我不会放过你。”  
他认真道。  
季肖冰伸手勾了下他的鼻子：“傻。”  
“才不傻，你这么漂亮，跟天仙似的，是傻子能追到的吗？”  
高瀚宇大声回应。  
季肖冰笑了起来：“明明是我追的你。”  
“这就对了，天仙眼光那么好，怎么会追傻子。”高瀚宇开始跟傻子过不去了。  
季肖冰只好无奈妥协。  
“行行行，你说的都对。”  
看高瀚宇这么好面子的模样，他就不把心底的话说出口了。  
七仙女追董永，可不也是追个傻子吗？  
高瀚宇估计也想到了，沉默了两秒没说话，改为亲亲。  
两个人折腾到很晚，才相拥而眠。  
季肖冰是后面睡的那个，他认真地看了他的睡颜很久很久。  
睡着的高瀚宇掩住了咄咄逼人的狼眼珠子，看起来面容柔和，可爱又年轻。  
季肖冰在高瀚宇额上印下一吻，关掉了床头灯，缩进了他的怀里，喃喃道：

“高宇，我向你保证，只要你爱着我，我就会一直爱你，地久天长。”

\------------------  
正文已完结，从39开始都算续写的番外，之后应该还会有两篇番外会慢慢放出，CP25出本，本子收录正文+番外合计13万字左右，摊位名：组队偷猫

可淘宝交易，链接：https://item.taobao.com/item.htm?spm=a2126o.11854294.0.0.63dd48311jqzgy&id=608272485553


End file.
